2017-6-17 - Laura Declawed
The scene is in the medical facility beneath the mansion. The facility is directly adjacent to the X-Men's War Room, and also easily accessible from the Danger Room. The Danger Room, as its name implies, can be dangerous. The drama unfolding presently however, has little to nothing to do with either location. Seated in a chair in the middle of the room is Laura, the mutant known as Talon. In her hand are a few X-Rays that she is looking at along with the another mutant, the massive blue mutant known as Beast. Otherwise Hank Mccoy. The X-rays in question are of her hands and arms, the claws within showing in fine relief. "I don't want rid. Just to stop hurting," says Laura bluntly in reply to the suggestion for removal of them. She can regrow the claws sans metal, after all. Jean has come on in, having managed to maneuver herself, and then she gestures, "Laura, give me a few moments.." Jean tries to if permitted go into Laura's mind, trying to turn off some of her pain receptors for now if she can so that Laura will be a bit less uncomfortable as Hank prods at her. The gentleman known as Beast hangs upside-down from a pipe in the ceiling, likely left there just for that purpose, as he peruses diagrams and scans. "What a piece of work is a man. How noble in reason, how infinite in faculty. In form and moving how express and admirable. In action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god!" He looks back to Jean, then shakes his fuzzy blue head, and adds, "And yet at times like this, I'd liken more to lesser bards, in my lack of ability. It's no solution Jean, but likely would be well taken." With his glasses upon his nose, he shakes his head at the x-ray and mumbles, unaccepting of futility and form. "A soution there must be." Coming from the direction of the Danger Room, Havok aka Alex Summers, emerges and moves into the room proper with a towel wrapped over his shoulder. He's in his uniform, having just gone a few rounds in the danger room proper. "Hey, Hank. What's the prognosis?" There is a look of concern on his face. Laura is part of his team, has been for years. He cares for her like he would a little sister. "Laura, I know you don't want to, but you might have to enterain the idea of getting rid of the adamantium." The last time Siobhan was at the school, she missed the opportunity to speak with Jean. She managed to catch up with her, but Jean was on the way to the danger room, and curiosity has her following along. She's rather quiet at first, just listening, and observing, lessening her walls just enough to try and pick up on the ambient emotions in the room. Laura Kinney doesn't fight Jean, though she doesn't usually care for others enterring her head abruptly or otherwise. She squints slightly as the sensations from the metal encased claws come to a cease. She looks up at Alex after he says his piece then and replies,"Not doing. My claws can be fixed. Just need to find someone." Laura then looks to Hank and asks,"If they don't grow right, maybe it's because metal is around them instead of bonded like Logan's?" Jean Grey glances over at Siobhan and gives a nod, "Hello Siobhan." the group are in the medbay crowded around Laura, her eyes going to flash as she tries to help ease the discomfort. "Hank, what do you think? Ultimately it's Laura's decision.. But we can possibly remove her claws temporarily and if she wants put them back in later?" Emotions there are, as Hank hovers over the young lady. He releases a foot, then the other, and flips to the ground as Alex comes in, choosing to meet him face to face. Though his countenance is grim. A fuzzy hand placed upon Siobhan's shoulder lets her know that she's welcome, though the big blue elf has no good news. "The lady is essentially correct," he says as he puts up an x-ray on the holo display. "Ladies, rather. If the metal were simply surrounding the bones however it would slide as she grew, the problem is that it IS bonded. And therefore, when she grows, it can not." He rubs his chin, shaking his head, and says, "But, when in doubt, improvise, adapt, overcome. Louis Shalako, and oddly appropriate in this situation." He looks to Laura, and says bluntly, "We need to find you a specialist." Alex sighs and crosses his arms. "You're as stubborn as Logan." He then looks over at Hank. "Okay, barring the guys who did this to her to begin with, who could we possibly contact or find with an area of expertise in this area." He quickly adds. "Besides, you, that is." He nods to Jean and then Siobhan as they come in. However, his main focus is on Laura herself. Then he looks back at Jean. "Wait..you can do that?" Siobhan tries to linger on the outskirts, until she can figure out just what she can contribute. Until then, she carefully monitors the emotions and sentiment of those in the room. She offers Hank a smile, but she maintains her focus, ready to throw up her walls if she feels she needs to. Jean Grey goes to gently let her mind soak out, going to link with Siobhan to help her keep track of things. Laura Kinney arches and furrows her brows at Hank's continual quotes, then looks to Alex as he questions Jean's assertion. She'll quirk her lips, her face continually animated even as she nods. "Yes. I can regrow my claws without adamantium. I can also remove those claws to put metal ones back in when fixed," Laura explains in matter of fact tones to Alex. Jean Grey gives a nod, "I think that we'd need to take them out, at least temporarily if only for Laura's comfort. We can speak to Moira on things for it. I'm not exactly sure what the issue is, only that it's keeping Laurauncomfortable and pained." Given the situation, Hank grabs the pipe over his head and hangs thoughtfully. "Our fair lady MacTaggert would be a start, but in order to return the claws to their rightful place we need to move the pins. That does require a significant amount of power." He lets that hang much as he is himself, mindful of the metaphor. "There are a few people in the world that could simply solve this issue, but few of them are accessible at this time. For example, I'd hesitate on calling on Galactus." Siobhan can feel Jean's presence, and it's reassuring to her. It helps her relax a bit, and she edges closer to where the Jean is, still tentative. Her gaze flits from face to face as each speaks, but she looks with more than her eyes, reaching out to see what's just beneath the surface - especially Laura. There are several names being tossed about, none of which she's familiar with. Jean Grey just rubs her head, "Lovely. I'd be rather hesitant when it comes to asking someone with that much power." She shivers with memories of Proteus and Legion, then taking a breath. "So for now we can try and make her comfortable while we look into how to remove them for now?" Alex shrugs slightly. "Magneto or Lorna could do it. Even Sinister. Though dealing with Sinister or Magneto has it's own issues." He glances over at Hank. "We could call the Shi'ar. But that's risky within itself. Though Reed Richards, or Doctor Doom are also canidates." He spreads his hands. "I'm just spitballing here, of course." Laura Kinney will glance around as ideas are thrown around, her eyeballs rolling from Jean to Alex then back to Hank within her stationary head. She'll blink and raise her hand with index extended then as she appears to consider something at the mention of Magneto, then just lowers it with a head shake as she realizes it's likely a bad idea. Standing this close, when Jean shivers, Siobhan shivers reflexively. She takes a deep breath, calming herself, and remaining quiet, not having any ideas to toss into the mix. Alex hmms and adds. "We could also seek help from outside of our sphere of influence. There's Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate..Tony Stark..or even..and I loathe to mention it..the krypontians. The cheerleader constanty goes on about how much better their tech is than ours." Hank, with hands free now since he drops to the ground, steps to the computer. He punches up a simulation, saying, "Possible, possible," as he focuses on his task. "Our miss Lorna hasn't shown the power needed to do the precision work here, but perhaps with a solution of carbon polynitrate to inject sufficient reactivity into the metals.." He's drawing up possibilities, trying more and more complex solutions to allow the metal to soften, and then testing to see if it can be returned to it's original form, and shaking his head often. "This would be simple if Absolon were here, but who's seen him in ages?" The blue Beast continues offering the computer possibilities, more and more consterned. "I may have to approach Dr. Richards after all." Jean Grey nods lightly, "The issue is that we can't take her claws cleanly out.. Or can we?" She taps her chin and nods at Hank, "There's also someone like Thor. He might be more approachable then." She goes to thoughtfully lean back. "If the issue is one of comfort we can remove them as cleanly as we can and let her bone claws come out naturally until we figure out a long term solution. IS that the type of thing you could perform Hank?" She continues to gently soothe Siobhan, letting the girl offer feedback. Laura Kinney blinks at the mention of Absolom. She asks at this point,"Noone has seen Mister M? He is a transmuter." Laura knows of him, having met him in passing once a long time ago. She unconsciously rubs at the backs of her arms while glancing around at the conversationalists. Siobhan clears her throat, all the folks talking on and on about Laura, as if she's not in the room. She steps closer to the other girl, lowering to a crouch, reaching to rest her hand on Laura's forearm, if she lets her. She murmurs quietly. "You doing all right?" Jean Grey takes out a breath, "He's immensely powerful and extremely dangerous, Laura. While he is possible, he's also quite, quite insane." Hank gives the group a glance, giving his big teethy grin. "Apologies for distraction, though I may not be my usual poetic self I assure you I am giving my fullest effort. Jean, of course we can remove them. But Laura's regeneration would offset any attempts at anasthetic, which means cutting bone without their help. I'm oddly reluctant, to say the least." He is aware of the telepathic abilities of his friends, but is not one to steal their thunder. "Also, I'd avoid calling on villains if the possibility still exists, Alex. Odd and grotesque that I may be, I am rarely suicidal. All possibilites should be followed, and trust me, our outgoing email list is growing exponentially as we speak." Then, to Siobhan, he turns a smile. "While our gentle new recruit keeps the truly important thing in mind. Laura, you're alright then?" He is calling up information on Absolon Mercator in the background, looking in news files for information. Hank gives the group a glance, giving his big teethy grin. "Apologies for distraction, though I may not be my usual poetic self I assure you I am giving my fullest effort. Jean, of course we can remove them. But Laura's regeneration would offset any attempts at anasthetic, which means cutting bone without their help. I'm oddly reluctant, to say the least." He is aware of the telepathic abilities of his friends, but is not one to steal their thunder. "Also, I'd avoid calling on villains if the possibility still exists, Alex. Odd and grotesque that I may be, I am rarely suicidal. All possibilites should be followed, and trust me, our outgoing email list is growing exponentially as we speak." Then, to Siobhan, he turns a smile. "While our gentle new recruit keeps the truly important thing in mind. Laura, you're alright then?" He is calling up information on Absolon Mercator in the background, looking in news files for information. Jean Grey nods to Hank, and lets out a sigh then as she gestures, "Siobhan, you can join us if you want, but it's uncomfortable, so say so if you don't want to go." Jean nods at Hank, "I can turn off Laura's pain receptors for it if she lets me, but that would be rather intrusive. So I'd only do it if she permitted it. While I'm not an expert in the medical field, I do think a short term removal of her claws is a place to start until we figure out a long term solution." "There is another option, before we go cutting into anyone," Hank says, turning away from his computers. He spins out a chemical diagram into the holo-display, letting the group see the data on a chemical called Torixitocin Arethalicytylate. "This is something that our lady Moira sent to me when I contacted her, just a moment ago. Apparently she was not a bad choice, thank you Alex, Jean. Not that she'd ever be a bad choice in anything..." He trails off, and gives an impression that if one could see under the fur, he'd be blushing. But onward he presses, noting the chemical again with a wave. "Properly applied, this will allow Laura to simply stop growing for a time. It will impede your regeneration while you're under it's influence, Laura. There are trade-offs. But if you still prefer, we can leave you fully regenarative and remove the claws." He inclines his head, sighing. "I'm afraid neither solution is perfect, but time is the one thing that we do have, in this particular instance." Laura Kinney nods curtly to the good doctor, her head tilting then as she regards Jean and her suggestions. She will reply simplistically after a Laura sighs mildly at the attention around her, looking then to Siobahn as she offers comfort,"I'm fine. Don't know much about these problems. Rather people deal with them who did." "There is another option, before we go cutting into anyone," Hank says, turning away from his computers. He spins out a chemical diagram into the holo-display, letting the group see the data on a chemical called Torixitocin Arethalicytylate. "This is something that our lady Moira sent to me when I contacted her, just a moment ago. Apparently she was not a bad choice, thank you Alex, Jean. Not that she'd ever be a bad choice in anything..." He trails off, and gives an impression that if one could see under the fur, he'd be blushing. But onward he presses, noting the chemical again with a wave. "Properly applied, this will allow Laura to simply stop growing for a time. It will impede your regeneration while you're under it's influence, Laura. There are trade-offs. But if you still prefer, we can leave you fully regenarative and remove the claws." He inclines his head, sighing. "I'm afraid neither solution is perfect, but time is the one thing that we do have, in this particular instance." Jean glances over, giving a light nod to Laura, "Ultimately Laura, it's your call. This isn't a matter of life and death, so we can give you a variety of options ten, advise on them.. But ultimately it's your decision which of them you want to pursue for a short or long term solution." She takes a breath, and then turns over to Siobhan, "What sorts of things do you tink we might want to do, Siobhan?" Although she's been half listening to what's going on, when she hears Jean refer to the removal of Laura's claws again, and it sets in how painful that must be, she physically cringes. "There has to be another way, doesn't there?" She turns those clear, blue eyes from face to face, her brow furrowed in concern. She gives Laura a reassuring squeeze. Hank's mention of another way has a look of relief wash over her face. The question posed to her by Jean has Siobhan looking a bit stunned. "Um.. well.. whatever is going to be best for Laura, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally." She rolls her shoulders. "I really don't know enough about... well... all this, to offer any intellectual suggestions myself." Alex nods once. "Glad to have helped, I guess." He then takes several steps back and turns to leave the room. This was the science part, and not his area of expertise. Though none of this was in his wheelhouse. He just didn't like seeing Laura in pain. "It's your body Laura." Is the last thing he states before leaving the room. Laura Kinney groans at the options put before her. Neither were great. Something about the drug though had an odd suggestiveness to it though. It rang of a challenge along with a solution of sorts. She'd not have to get two sets of claws taken out because she wouldn't be regenerating the previous. That meant she wouldn't be healing quite so instantly. Her inner child jumped at that. "I'll take the Torixitocin. We'll find someone to fix it, or I'll just regrow them," Laura says. It's true, after all. Jean Grey nods over and looks at Hank, "All right Hank. This won't have any side effects for her, you're sure?" She offers quietly and goes to side over. "And I can stay at her side to help keep you calm while he does it. Siobhan, do you want to stay here for this? Laura could use a friend but this is going to be messy so I don't want to have you be uncomfortable." Siobhan gives Laura's forearm another encouraging squeeze, her expression visibly relaxing when she hears the other girl's choice. She knows nothing about the drug, but at least it doesn't involve trying to remove a part of her, and certainly didn't sound anywhere near as painful. She bites her lower lip at Jean's words. "It's not my comfort I'm worried about." She smiles, glancing up at Laura. "I'll stay, if you want me to." "Nice suit, by the way, Alex," Dr. McCoy says as the young man finds his way out. He nods, having a good eye for these things. Then, to Siobhan, he offers a hand. "I admit, I am not upset by the avoidance of surgery. But you have a taste of empathy about you, child. You would make a nurse of high caliber if you chose to study. Something to consider. The future, beckons." He turns to Jean, to Laura, and nods. "I'll begin the formulation immediately, though the drug is mostly untested on people of Laura's caliber. She, my apologies Laura. You have a physiology that's nearly unique, but it's lucky that we do have Logan before you in this case. He's given enough blood over time that we've a bit of backlog on medical data to work with." "Give me a bit of time, this will take a few hours to prepare, alright? I'm afraid I can't simply magick it up, not with something this formidable." A faint hint of color paints Siobhan's cheeks. "I'm studying to be a counselor. Not sure if I have a stomach to be a nurse, but thank you." Seeing Alex having departed, and realizing she might not be needed, at least for now, she rises to her feet. "Um... Jean, you know how to get ahold of me, right?" She casts a glance in the direction of the door. Jean Grey nods at Siobhan, "Yes I do. Go ahead Siobhan, when Hank's ready if you're up for it you can go ahead and come back later if you want to help me keep Laura company." Siobhan offers Jean a smile, stepping over, leaning in to give the other woman a quick hug. "Just give my cell a call." She offers Laura and Hank another quick smile before making a beeline for the door. Hank smiles gently. "Miss Siobhan," he says with a feeling of empathy himself. "If you could perhaps come check on Laura from time to time, I think that would be a wonderful gift. Even not a nurse, a friend is welcome." Laura Kinney sighs a bit as she finds herself now confined to the basement. This is curious and ironic for a place like Xavier's. She'll glance to Siobahn, then say with a little smile,"Thanks." Then up at Hank she extends a long but not unfriendly look. This is a favor, after all. At least until the situation is straightened out through whatever avenue. Jean Grey goes to reach over to give a light squeeze of her hand to Laura's shoulders. "I'll stay here with you as long as possile, and as long as you want me to Laura. And thank you so much Hank as always."